


Alderaan Lovers

by crystaltongues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltongues/pseuds/crystaltongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Evaan's reunion after many long months apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alderaan Lovers

It was hard for Leia to find time to get away. Months had passed since the last time she had held Evaan in her arms and tangled her fingers in her hair. Responsibility was an ocean and she was at the bottom, with the pressure of thousands of feet sitting on her shoulders. Every day she was in charge of who lived and who died. Sometimes she chose wrong. Leia sighed and leaned back in her chair, with the autopilot engaged she had plenty of time to think.

 

She spent the time apart trying to recreate their time together. Evaan's sweet scent, her defiant eyes, the way she bowed to kiss Leia's hand. All those nights of replaying the same memories in her head and here she was, finally en route to make new ones.

 

The flight dragged on, every second a barrier between the Alderaan lovers. They had denied their love at first, tired to keep it hidden and safe. There was an expectation for Leia to marry and have heirs. She had never really thought about it much until they had fallen for each other. But loving a women felt natural and easy, the way she felt when she sat out under the stars on Alderaan. It was safe, like the soft breeze on a cool night. Like falling asleep under a full moon.

 

Initially her people were shocked and angry, but they had come to accept it. It made sense for the adopted daughter of Alderaan to adopt her own heris. It had saved Leia's life, it was all she could do to adopt children who needed her. And without a home planet, there were a lot of orphans of Alderaan.

A signal on the control panel flashed to alert her that they were coming out of hyperspace. She took a deep breathe and prepared to land.

 

Evaan was there with open arms and a playful kiss dancing on her lips. Leia dropped her dignity and grace at the ship to rush into the embrace.

 

“You must be tired after your journey.” Evaan murmured

 

Leia smiled up at Evaan. “A little.”

 

“I knew you would be, highness. I had a bath drawn for you. Come on, I can see the toll that all your hard work takes on you. You deserve to take a load off.” She slipped her arm around Leia's waist and guided her to the bath.

 

“How do you always know what I need?” Her tone was one of awe.

 

Evaan laughed and pushed a strand of hair out of Leia's eyes. “Because you are the one who saved me when I had fallen into disrespect. I cherish every moment we have together.” Her face softened. “Besides, what kind of girlfriend doesn't know when a bath is needed? I'll just be in here.” She gestured to her bunk.

 

A caring “I love you” and a tender kiss was Leia's answer.

 

Leia returned, refreshed, to find Evaan sketching something quietly.

 

“Hey, what's that?” She propped herself up on the bunk and leaned over the datapad.

 

“Leia! I didn't hear you come in!” Her hand flew over the drawing, her cheeks flushed cherry red.

 

Leia's heart filled with joy, a rush of energy ran through her veins. “You drew me?” It was an incredulous thought, really. That Evaan admired her enough to dedicate her talents to this.

 

“I...maybe. Just a little.” A sheepish grin spread across her face, and she tried to hide it with her hand. Unfortunately, moving her hand uncovered the drawing.

 

A gasp escaped Leia's lips as she took in the beautiful sketch.

 

“I never meant for you to see this.”

 

“Evaan...it's beautiful. This is the best thing that has ever been made. Thank you.” She ran her fingers down Evaan's face gently.

 

Evaan bit her lip and tried to pull away. “Leia, I...let me explain.”

 

“There's nothing to explain. I accept.” Their hands entwined as their lips met. A quickening of breath and a flurry of fervent “I love you's”. Pulse's rose to terrifying heights, hands traced old battle scars, hair fell in messy tassels all around them. Their love was deeper than any other in the galaxy. The two orphan lovers of Alderaan, the two rebels who were always there to rebuilt others after immeasurable loss. They had found each other by accident but stayed together through purpose.

 

Nothing could taste as good as the desire that flowed between them, as searching fingers brought release. Exhausted and content, they rocked each other into a deep sleep.

 

The datapad had clattered to the floor, the screen still showing the rough sketch of Evaan on one knee, holding out a simple ring to Leia. It held all the hopes and dreams of two war crossed lovers, the hope of a new generation, of the peace that two women could bring to the world.

 

 

 


End file.
